custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:TheSlicer/Archive 16
Pridak Shouldn't I use the Pridak page? (He is the Barraki, but in his nonmutated form.) I'll soon make the page. And you can help with the XMS when you return if you want. Guess what Go here please. --The Lost Great Being How know I have been asking you a bunch of questions about this but I am just really exited. how many votes do you need to become a sysop (if that is the correct term) sorry for the triple message but I just made a new Krakanus and he is awesome (my LARGEST MOC yet) Mesages Yes, I read your blog post that you were going on vacation, I am not able to reach the internet at my normal computers, I have that problem for a week already. sorry Sorry its just I can't have krakanus be insane for the next part of my story so I needed him to be out of the BoF Man!!! Man your talk page is looooong!! Marina333 Wiill u... Will You Judge a 1 vs. 1 Moc Contest of mine??-Creator613 Well, this was my Entry: His was his Dragon Rider. Its With Varkanax....-Creator613 Ok, Have u ever Heard of D Gray Man?-Creator613 So, Who WIns? Me Or Varkanax?-Creator613 Heck, I said yes to Toa Fairon, Sure.But I also Might soon Have something going with ids, so just use, say, Vakax or Rellier. Rellier got Upgraded!-Creator613 Question TheSlicer, it's me former "Unregistered Contributor". Why did you delete my account? My mom said I can have an account, but give away no personal info. P.S. I also saw that you're moving Tahu (being) to Tahu. He apparently has nothing to do with Club88Comix or Canada Land. Why that? Why did you edit my Ackron page that much. The thing that bothers me the most is the horribly bad Characetr Template, which just got over half of the text, removing sub-headings, and all of those ugly redlinks, even to pages I was not even wanting to create a page for! Do you even preview after doing such a thing??? The very angry Well, I`m going to create the Artakha page, and the Adaptive Armor page now. And if you put different images in one character tab, you have to put one blank line between the images to make them get under each other, not at their sides. The lesser angry and currently very bizzy Well, there were more There were some more, mainly to islands, and my character Leader, whom I`m not planning to make a page for. And the link to Artakha was also red, but when I created the page, some other user edited the same page. So maybe you did move the already existing Artakha page, which was just Artakha then, to Artakha (Being), at the time I created the new. I wasn`t thinking of the fact there already was one about Artakha. Question what is a rollback? Varkanax39 YOur Right I will end the story, because I am coming back on. TO start over. I'll be an editor, one who makes corrections to stories and make one of my own. I found some extra parts around my house and made a new MOC. I don't want my others, I'll just ask others around the wiki if they can build what I have in mind. XAnder KEyZ OK How can I prove that to you sorry I still cosnider us friends its just I have this habbit from xboxlive where I remove freinds for a day whhenever they do somethign upsetting (I would have added you back tomarow) sory sorry to sound dumb but whats that (also sorry about responding late I had a music leason) and once again sory for the overreaction and bad habbit Sure Sure you can use the balck bullet, but i also need to upload the driver.-Creator613 I'm not sure I am not sure but if you saw my comment on the fiction project page what do you think (if you hadn't its that we should remove youtube series form it has there really i snot spelling or gramar to fix Weighty Matters Hey, nice MOC's, Slicer! I have a feeling Altron's losing. I'm not sure that it will be necessary to identify all the ways that Tetrack Nui probably has already won, but would you mind weighing him or something? I would like to make it like the other entries, but I'm also very curious. If you can't get a hold of a kitchen scale or something, or if he's already been taken apart, I understand. And if Tetrack weighs too much to be measured on a scale like that, well, I think there's a very good chance you will win. In short, I'm very impressed. Keep up the MOCing, the moderating, and the slicing! voting ok, that seems fair. :) lets the masses vote for who they think should be administrator :) Hey just letting you know I have corrected spelling on every story in the improvment drive fiction section TBHW Two things. First: does it take place before or after Gigas Magna: Planet of Shadows? And second, did you see chapters 1-2? [[User:Teammcb|'Check Me Out Here!']] [[User Talk: Teammcb|'Give Me Some Feedback Here!']] -Teammcb 05:37, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Yup, I did! And I just updated TBHW again. But I really should do some work on The Deception Chronicles, shouldn't I? And also, tell me what you think of it so far. Is it too rushed? There is a major plot going on, (not nearly as big as yours) and it will surely change some things, but that's about it. [[User:Teammcb|'Check Me Out Here!']] [[User Talk: Teammcb|'Give Me Some Feedback Here!']] -Teammcb 16:00, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Toa Wrilii VS Nightwatcher Just a random question: if our self-moc's got into a fight, who do you think would kick ass: your's or mine? --The Lost Great Being And you are telling me this for the series? --The Lost Great Being Why Why did you delete the History of Terra Nuva and Turaga Akidroh It make me Mad Teridaxtheultimate 22:32, March 28, 2010 (UTC) I can understand that but is there any way for you to give me the article I wrote back so I can take the text Teridaxtheultimate 10:34, March 29, 2010 (UTC) Tell me why my About us page was deleted...Although you did do me a favor of doing it myself. Teridaxtheultimate 21:23, March 29, 2010 (UTC) Lie to Me Yeah, I think so too. It seemed pretty handy as such a skill also. It`s a bit similar to the Rode, though. Actually, now I`ve read it carefully, it`s very much the same. Something I haven`t thought about when giving the scroll to her: When she has it, she wears the Rode. One of them is practically useless. Well, with the scroll, I can add some good scenes to stories, because she has the power to see if he/she is lying with her eyes. Better than having a guy before you with something like a Mask of Blocking (blocks every mask power used on him.) (pretty good idea, what do you think?). Re: I pledge allegience to Teridax.What is your first command,my master? P.S.Do I just put my name on the member list of The Order of the Makutaverse? Yes, my new leader If you, TheSlicer, now control this universe (or this wikia), I will serve you with all my loyalty. In fact, let me join you in your reign. I will be a great second-in-command, and I shall rule along by your side without mercy over those poor fools you now control. I shall lead my army (the United Builders) to help enforce your new laws. I will ensure everyone here knows TheSlicer is now the ruler of the Custom Bionicles Universe. Your new servant, TheLostGreatBeing I don't even care if you're that great lummox Nektann. Just let me lead by you're side! My apologies master. I will not speak hainously to you again. I am at your command from this day forth, my humble leader. By the way, how did you take control of the universe, my master? In reality terms I mean. What is my first order of business master? --The Lost Great Being HAIL TERIDAX! Congrats! How did you take control in reality? And read the finished C3 of BHW for an amazing twist on things, and it's only gonna get more complicated! My best plot yet! [[User:Teammcb|'Check Me Out Here!']] [[User Talk: Teammcb|'Give Me Some Feedback Here!']] -Teammcb 00:58, March 31, 2010 (UTC) Yes I will oblige to yourur terms my new leader Teridaxtheultimate 01:01, March 31, 2010 (UTC) Re: Well, what happened to your reign of terror? --The Lost Great Being Yes,My master,what did happen to your glorious reing? P.S.I have recently undone what very well might be vandalism on Iadrac's page,by Unregistered Contributer:78.148.94.195. Teridax (Bayverse) I disagree with the moving of Teridax (Bayverse) to Teridax, because I know that it seems the same as Teridax, but when it is completed, the future of the Bayverse Teridax will be completely different from the original Teridax. CT1000 Alright then, I'll move it to the Teridax page. CT1000 Yes, You return... I can see that with the colors changed again that you have possessed by good friend Teridax. Are you staying for good? --The Lost Great Being You PRANKED Me?! So, let me get the straight: You re-colored the whole website, you put up a sitenotice saying you were possessed by the late Makuta Teridax, you let thousands of your friends pledge allegance to you: especially me just as a joke, AND to advertise your club?! You...are good. Bravo, my good man. Even though this was a joke, you leading our website like this was fun. You should stay in charge. After all you are the top rated member, you have plenty of friends that can serve you, and you are a little like Teridax himself (no offense). You don't have to remain leader, but I think it would be fun if you did. Think about it. TheLostGreatBeing Woah... You are 1 edit away from 6'000!Way to go dude! Uno Momento This is probobly a stupid question, but can I have a yellow Olmek if I was a featured user on another wikia? (You are allowed to comment on my dunbness) Teridaxtheultimate 12:32, April 1, 2010 (UTC) The Storyline I'd agree with keeping Antidax and Fyxan alive, and I have Infection completely planned out, just like Shadow of the World and Eternal Darkness, these are some spoilers of them. I'm not gonna make more spoilers, as these should be revealed during Infection. Toa Fairon Sure you can, also, like these spoilers? 'Toa Fairon cool Nice, nice, I'll try to mail you about the complete story, or I'll create a page that no one will ever find, just to keep spoilers, so we can read a bit of spoilers. By the way, should I start Fairon's Blog already, it's a big cross over beginning during ''Inferno ''and the end of the last season will be a few days prior to Fairon's death in Eternal Darkness. Can you look at Fairon's Blog and maybe add a chapter if you want, remember, these don't have to be long. 'Toa Fairon Gor I'd like you to know I really admired The gor picture in the image slideshow. the claw hand is pretty cool, and so is the body. Corpsian Contest Your MOC, Zarvax the Torturer Nightwatcher, won second place in my Contest! Congradulations! And you are invited to join the Xaterex Wiki. I'm having some trouble replacing the Wiki.png image, as is Fairon. Creator613 wanted you to judge our 1v.1 MOC contest... [[User:Varkanax39|'''Varkanax]] [[User blog:Varkanax39|'39']] Club Okay, I'm helping someone else make a club. So, should I just create the page and redirect it to the user page (ex. User:ToaInfinity/Order of Infinity)? Or should I just title it as what is inside those parentheses? Admin Are there any requirements you need to fufill before running for admin because I'd like to run MakutaKrika 23:35, April 1, 2010 (UTC) Quitting Check my page for more info.- [[User:Scorpion665|'Scorpion']] [[User talk:Scorpion665|'665']] Sorry. Didnt mean to scare you. Just wait until Jareroden97 sees it!- [[User:Scorpion665|'Scorpion']] [[User talk:Scorpion665|'665']] Creators of Gigas Magna Can I join the creators of Gigas Magna because I'd really like to write a story for it. Makuta Krika Stuff If two characters shouldn't have their own page than why do we have: 1. one character and then the same one but in an alternate universe. 2. TONS of pages on different Teridaxes (or however you spell it) 3. I might fill this in (or not) once I think of something Toa 95 14:30, April 2, 2010 (UTC) Why can't you just live with the fact that people made those pages because they felt like it? What gives you the right to do anything to someone's hours and hours (or something like that) of long (and possibly boring) typing? P.S. the Chronicles of Jaller Hahli should actually be spelled Hali. Toa 95 Still, what gives you the right to mess up someone else's articles that they've spent some random amount of time trying to completely finsh. P.S. I did say I think, didn't I? Toa 95 What page could you possibly move Hali to? please tell me WHAT THE GA-MATORAN HAHLI HAS TO DO WITH THE CHRONICLES OF JALLER HALI (notice spelling difference) Toa 95 Yes, the Chronicles of Jaller Hali has nothing to do with the previous Ga-Matoran who is now a Toa Mahri. P.S. If someone wants an alternate version of a character, just let them have their way. Toa 95 other stuff How did you change the name on the Jaller Hali page? I've been trying to find something to do that (but quit after about 10 minutes) Toa 95 15:23, April 2, 2010 (UTC) Still, what did you do? (sorry, just curious) Toa 95 Template Poll Which infobox won? Or is it not over yet? [[User:Varkanax39|'Varkanax']] [[User blog:Varkanax39|'39']] Oh, good. BS01 templates are neater. And would you still like to help with the Xaterex Multiverse Storyline, now that you're back from the middle of nowhere? [[User:Varkanax39|'Varkanax']] [[User blog:Varkanax39|'39']] FYI just to let you know makuta kirka will be contributing a few chapters to shadow Regime and I was wondering if you will be co and/or authoring with me in SR too Last miniut? I hope theis isn't too last miniut but in your next TLC chapter could you make Krakanus loose an arm even if you can't please respond on my talk page can you please respond to my message Template issues... again! Yup, we've got another template issue. Whilst I marvel at the excessive amount of work you put into upgrading the new templates (Opened my e-mail and found i had at least 60+ e-mails related to your changes to pages O_O), I've noticed you made a slight problem. The part of the template saying element=| is faulty, meaning if your character doesn't have an element, and you leave it blank, it still shows on the template saying Element except with nothing there. Off subject, Can you please tell me what's wrong with Krataka's template (The last three sections, mainly status and headers). Also, I got your little message about he sysop thing-a-ma-jig, I don't really know what to say, you asked me to reply but I don't know what to say. It seems I'm out of this administrator election thingy (with only 4 votes). --Chicken Bond 04:00, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Yes, Varkanax's template has issues as well. [[User:Varkanax39|'Varkanax']] [[User blog:Varkanax39|'39']] Ok, thanx. Did you see the xaterex wiki? And shouldn't we at least have a new admin to run the site with you? And if you still want to write a death scene, I'm looking for authors for Twilight Void. [[User:Varkanax39|'Varkanax']] [[User blog:Varkanax39|'39']] Merging Articles Look, I'm not all that keen on this grand alternate character page merging with the original one. I respect what your trying to do, It's just that it seems a bit weird. You go onto someone's character page, next minute you know it's got twice as much info than it should have. Besides, on other BIONICLE Wikis (namely BS01) if a alternate version of a character has a substantial amount of information, it can be placed on a separate article. Let's take the article Zomahk and his alternate self and the BS01 version of Teridax and his alternate self. Since the alternate Melding Teridax was a substantial amount of info to be considered a unique character, it can be split off from the main Teridax page. The same works for Zomahk and his alternate self. Well, that's just my single opinion, so you carry on what you'd prefer to do. Regards, --Chicken Bond 21:18, April 3, 2010 (UTC) are you... Are you ignoring me cuz it seems like you becuase I have sent you sevrel messages that you havn't responded to but you've been responding to every-one elses thanks I am not sure if you saw but I made a sugestion for the ID and wanted to knwo what you thought (if you didn't read it it was to remove the youtube seires from the fiction project becuase they do not have much spelling or gramar to edit Delting pages Hey, I'm going offline. I'll continue nominating tomorrow!--Abc8920 11:26, April 4, 2010 (UTC) My Pages Could you please undelete the Soul Corpsian pages I made, as I'm expandig them now? And if you can't, should I recreate the pages? [[User:Varkanax39|'Varkanax']] [[User blog:Varkanax39|'39']] 18:08, April 5, 2010 (UTC) Dracionius sorry if i didn't spell his name right but could I make an MOC for Draconius. I will follow any guild lines you want (I cannot start until the tenth) pretty please oh never mind I thought he was a difrent kind of skrall